fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiin Nōsotchū
Shiin Nōsotchū (脳卒中死因, Nōsotchū Shiin, Stroke, Cause of Death) is an extremely powerful mage from two-hundred years ago. He was defeated and nearly killed by the head of the Kusaka Clan during this time, until his finding of a Demon Blade (妖刀, Yōtō) that was created by Zeref. The demon blade possessed Shiin, giving him a drastic increase in power as well as an extended lifespan. One-hundred years ago, Shiin formed a group of artificial, half-demon, and full demon group that her refers to as Legion. He hold the self-appointed title of Hakaishin (破壊神, God of Destruction). Appearance Shiin is a man of average height, with a well toned build, being well defined with black eyes and waist length black hair and light-skinned complexion. He had shoulder-length bangs that framed his face, covering most of one of his eyes. Shiin in his prime wore a red colored plate type of armor that covered the entirety of his chest, his upper forearms, and just above his knees, while he wore a blue high collar outfit with long sleeved mantle that was split down the middle, underneath his armor and when not wearing his armor in his free time. Even after his possession by Zeref's Demon Blade Shiin has kept his former attire, it being the most comfortable for him to move and fight in. While his over all appearance hasn't changed much he has certain, notable feature form being possessed, such as in time of great anger or rage his eyes change form their natural black to red with black markings in them, as well as having some physical changes when using the Demon Blade, such as growing and sprouting horns and a change in skin tone. Personality Shiin during his prime was an individual of great terror, being an extremely cruel person, often torturing weaker enemies before killing them in cold blood. He was the leader of a band of mercenaries who often took jobs in assassination, destruction, and carnage, only taking jobs that would let him kill. Shiin was a extremely aggressive man who looked down on most people, especially those weaker than himself. Shiin was a man who couldn't resist a fight, and who constantly sought out strong mages to test his own strength. Is was this drive that brought him to the current Kusaka Clan head during their time, the first enemy who he couldn't defeat. When fighting, Shiin was a cold, calculated, and ruthless fighter. His skills in both armed, unarmed, and magical abilities made Shiin an extremely feared and deadly person during his prime. Due to his numerous defeats at the hands of the Kusaka Clan, Shiin greatly hates their family. many who knew Shiin during his time stated that he had a very volatile attitude and many were careful about what they did and said around him. History Synopsis Equipment A Gunbai (軍配, Gunbai; Literally meaning army arrangement) or Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa; Literally meaning "army arrangement fan" '') is a non-folding fan, usually made of wood. Shiin was often seen using this type of item when fighting. If his Gunbai had any special abilities is a mystery as their are no records of it. '''Sword': Shiin was often seen wielding a sword in combat. His sword was of Japanese design having a basic design, a square hilt and tsuba with red diamond marking on the hilt. Demon Blade--'Shishinki '(妖刀死神鬼, Yōtō Shishinki Lit; Demon Blade--Death God Ghost) is the name of the Demon Blade created by Zeref that has since possessed Shiin for over two hundred years. It has Japanese-style straight blade, and the hilt is a pearl color, leading to a large rounded pommel, incrusted with a large pearl like gemstone. Shishinki is a sentient blade, like most of Zeref's demons are. It is a highly destructive and death loving being, often having possessed weaker individuals to do nothing more than kill. Shishinki has the ability to transform the possessed into half-demons, or artificial demons, but can give them demonic abilities, as well as allowing them to easily access the nether realms. One of the most powerful abilities of Shishinki is the ability to torn those on the verge of death into artificial or half-demons, or to give humans with corrupt souls demonic powers. It was through this ability that allows Shiin to create Legion. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiin, during his prime was one of the greatest swordsmen in the world, having almost no equal. His skill with a sword were as such that he could defend himself and defeat multiple other master class sword fighters single handedly, without receiving very little if any damage to himself or his armor. He was skill enough to be able to cut through almost any known substance, including dragon scales, a feat that only the most skilled could preform. Shiin was known to be able to draw, attack and sheath his sword before the action could be seen. *'Iaido Mastery': Another traditional Japanese school of swordsmanship in which Shōjirō has practiced in is "Iaijutsu" (居合術, Art of Drawing the Sword), which focuses primarily on drawing the sword in such a way that it can actually be used as a combative art. Iaido is primarily used as a feigning technique, meant to surprise an opponent before using more traditional Kenjutsu or Zanjutsu to deal damage, or Kendo to finish an opponent off. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shiin, along with his sword skills was a very capable hand-to-hand fighter as well. He was known for using an overwhelming style of fighting, using devastating attacks designed to break bones, rip and tear tendons and cartilage, and simply break down an enemy so as not to allow them to continue fighting. Shiin was a master of most hard-styles of martial arts from his time period, and his skills have only improved of the past two hundred years. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Shiin in an extremely strong individual, being able to crush stone and metal alike with his bare hands, as well as being able to lift objects several times his size with no effort seen. His strength was noted many times during his natural life span, it giving him a large standing as one of the most powerful during his life. Immense Speed: Shiin was noted to be one of the single fastest individuals in his prime. His speed allowed him to defeat a small army by himself and before they could even track his movements. His speed was noted mainly in his fighting styles, his speed combined with is strength allowed him to deliver massively powerful attacks faster than most opponents could see. His speed allows him to dodge all but the spells with the widest attack radius without any seen effort on his part. Durability and Pain Tolerance: Due to having been possessed by a Demon Blade created by Zeref, Shiin has a near limitless amount of durability and can tolerate almost any amount of pain. With the combination of his possession, Shiin is able to take an almost unlimited amount of pain and physical punishment to his body. Immense Endurance: Due to his absolutely monstrous amount of magical power, Shiin is able to fight for insane amounts of time. During his life he was able to fight with his ultimate rival for nearly seven days and nights before collapsing from exhaustion. He also possesses an immense amount of physical durability that comes from his many years of physical training. Magical Abilities Demonic Magical Power: Shiin, during his life was one of the single most powerful mages, and is considered one of the most powerful in history. His magical power allowed him fight and hold off a single dragon by himself and to deliver a sever injury to the dragon, albeit not killing the dragon. Shiin's power even during his life was said to very cold, highly destructive, as well as being very foul and evil in feeling. His power was greatly augmented by his possession by Zeref's Demon Blade, which caused his magical power to grow increasingly darker as the time went by. At his current level of power by just simply releasing the pressure of his magical power can stun, and in certain cases even kill weaker beings. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Demon Magic Demon Magic (悪魔魔法, Akuma Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic that revolves around the use of demonic power and abilities. Users of demon magic can channel the powers of demons through themselves to attack and defend with, as well some mages, by going a step further can make a contract with a demon to gain access to their unique powers and abilities. Demon Magic is an extremely dangerous type of magic, seeing as if the user isn't careful they will be taken over by their own magic and turn into a demon, but this magic is also extremely powerful, along the user to, in come cases, summon demons to aid them in battle, similar to that of Celestial Spirit Magic. Most long time Demon Magic users also tend to eventually start to gain demonic attributes, including a higher need for destruction and death, a highly volatile personality, as well as certain physical attributes including horns and scales. Shiin has a considerable amount of skill in the use of this magic, shown by the fact that he can summon and control demons or at least demonic-like creatures with this magic. His primary use of this magic though is allowing him to use the corpse of an immensely power demonic being to attack and defend with, forming its arms for offense, or its ribs for defense. *'Masenkō (魔閃光, ''Demon Flash) is one of Shiin's most basic Demon Magic spells. This spell releases a highly destructive beam of magic from his hand(s) that can vaporize most things it comes into contact with. *'''Demon God Subjucation: Demon Corpse (鬼神討伐:悪魔死体, Kishin Tōbatsu: Akuma Shitai) is the name of Shiin's most commonly used spell. This spell affords Shiin the use of a Kishin (鬼神, Demon Gods) corpse to attack and defend with. By using his magical power, Shiin can summon the Kishin's body, or just parts of its body, to attack and defend himself with, such as its arms or ribs. The body parts tend to have a ghostly, skeletal appearance to them, except in the case of a full body formation. A full body formation allows Shiin to completely form the Kishin's body to attack, this being the most powerful form of offense, as well as the most costly magical power wise. **'Arms' (兵仗, Hyōjō) is Shiin's basic form of attack. By forming the Kishin's arm(s), he can direct them to attack by punching, striking, crushing, or any form of arm based physical attack. The arms, while normally skeletal in appearance, by expending more magic, Shiin can summon them with armor or weapons, normally a Japanese katana. **'Ribcage' (胸郭, Kyōkaku) is Shiin's basic form of defense. Shiin forms four ribs form the Kishin's ribcage around himself to protect himself from all directions, Shiin being in the center of the ribcage. This defense is extremely durable, being able to take most hits directly, with little to no effect to the ribs themselves. The only major weakness of this spell is that, if Shiin is removed from inside the formed ribcage, they will disperse, leaving him defenseless. **'Upper Body: Incomplete' (上体:不全, Jōtai: Fuzen) is a more powerful version of formation for the Kishin's body. This spell allows Shiin to form an incomplete form of the Kishin's upper body to attack and defend with. When using this spell Shiin is located in the middle of the upper torso of the Kishin, being surrounded by the ribcage, but having the upper half of the Kishin to attack with, as well as this upper half moving with Shiin in his own motions. In this form the upper half has two arms, each wielding a sword made of pure magic. this swords have an immense amount of destructive force behind them, being able to cut through solid stone and metal with ease. ***'Maju' (魔珠, Demon Jewel) is a spell only accessible upon the formation of the Kishin's upper body. This spell causes the Kishin the raise on of its arms and form a tomoe-shaped object to form in the Kishin's palm, which is then released. The object has a decent amount of destructive power, exploding upon impact. This spell is usable by the incomplete armor as well as the imperfect Kishin upper bodies. **'Second Version: Imperfect' (第版不完全, Dai-ban Fukanzen) this spell is an upgraded form of the above spell. In this form the upper body of the Kishin forms a more complete form, being slightly larger, possessing an increase in strength and offensive and defensive power, having two additional arms for attacking with, and having the upper form of the pelvis starting to form. This form has the same advantages, just with an increase in power. **'Demon God: Perfected' (鬼神：完成, Kishin: Kansei) is Shiin's most powerful form of the Kishin formations. This spell, when used forms a massive armored warrior, roughly the size of a medium sized mountain. The warrior wears a form of plate armor, similar to what Shiin's himself wears, has a long, tengu-like nose, four arms, two connected to the shoulders, and two connected behind those and each arm wielding a sword. This form has an immense amount of destructive power, being able to destroy a mountain with a single slash of its blades. The giant, while slower, makes up for its lack of speed with its destructive power and the other spells Shiin can channel throughh the giant. ***'Kyokumen Maju' (曲面魔珠, Curved Demon Jewel) is a spell of Shiin's that is only usable once he has formed his complete Demon God. This spell causes the giant to bring its arms above its head, and by clapping its hands together, then seperating them creates multiple curved jewel-like beads, that are then launched forward. The beads have an extreme amount of destructive power, usually exploding upon impact in a large violent explosion, and can be launched multiple times in a row. *'Demon God Possession: Imcomplete' (鬼神支配率: 不完全, Kishin Shihai-ritsu: Fukanzen) is the ultimate form of Demon Magic. This spell, unlike Demon God Subjucation: Demon Corpse, which controls the Kishin's corpse, this spell can only be used by someone who has perfected the formation of the Kishin. This spell causes the giant's body to disappear, which in turn causes the users body, in this case, Shiin, to glow with an intense black energy around his body before dissipating, revealing Shiin, now with long, near-waist length white hair, a white Japanese style robe with six magatama along the color, he gained a forehead protector-like horn which emerged from the left side of his forehead, and had an upward curve on its right side and a single horn on its left side, his skin has turned black, he has six black orbs of energy that float behind him, and he is now carring a solid black shakujō. Shiin's abilities are vastly increased in this form. **'Enhanced Magical Power': In this form Shiin's already montrous magical power is enhanced to an even higher point than before. Many wonder if his magical power is something entirely different in this form. **'Enhanced Strength': In this form Shiin's strength is at the same level of the giant Demon God formation. His strength allows him to break through and shatter almost any form of barrier or defence in this form. **'Enhanced Speed': Shiin's speed in this form is agumented to the point that his movements are compared tot hat of teleporting. **'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Shiin can take a considerable amount of damage without receiving a single scratch. *'Demon God Possession: Perfected' (鬼神支配率:完成, Kishin Shihai-ritsu: Kansei) this is the most powerful form of Demon Magic. This spell complete's the transformation. In this form, Shiin's appearance changes slightly from his previous form. In this form Shiin gains additional magatama markings around his sleeve cuffs and the rim at the bottom of his clothing, as well as his shakujō having changed into a solid black colored staff. Since this form is the ultimate form of Demon Magic, Shiin's abilities are vastly agumented. While in this form Shiin can create an control demonic beings, many of which are considered at the top levels of power. **'Overwhelming Magical Power': In this form Shiin's magical power is at a truely monstrous level. The sheer release of his magic crushes and reduces the ground beneath him to nothing. His magic can kill anybody not at a level of power comparable to that of a Wizard Saint. **'Agumented Speed, Endurance, Strength, and Duarability': Shiin's speed, endurance, strength, and durability are increased to levels far beyond that of any human. His speed is so great that he can creat after images just by simply steping to the side. His endurance is great anough that he can use multiple high level spells one after another without any sign of tiring. His trength and durability allow him to rip anythinf in half with his bare hands, as well as take spells of legendary power almost unfazed, and continue fighting. **'Demon God Army' (鬼神軍, Kishin-gun) is the broad name for the abilities granted to Shiin in this form. This spell allows Shiin to summon demonic creatures and control them to attack or defent himself. These creatues range from simple lower level demonic spawn, to generals of hell. ***'Demon God Army: Lesser Demons' (鬼神軍：小鬼, Kishin-gun: Saki) is the basic summoned creature. These beings are numerous and take the appearance of small goblins wearing bamboo hats and wield scimitars. They are easy to defeat, but can commonly overwhelm an enemy because of their extreme amount of numbers. These creatures take very little magic power to maintain. ***'Demon God Army: Mid-level Demon' (鬼神軍:中魔, Kishin-gun:' Chūma'') is a more powerful summoned creature. This being is considered the Lesser Demons superior. This being is a larger goblin in appearance, wielding two large scimitars, and is extremely fanst anad very strong. This being is much harder to defeat, and has a masterful level of skill in swordsmanship. This creature takes a moderate amount of power to maintain and restore if injured or defeated. ***'''Demon God Army: Sentinals (鬼神軍:歩哨, Kishin-gun: Hoshō) is one of the most powerful class of creatures summoned by Shiin in this form. These beings, usually four at a time, while slow because of their size, being about a third the size of the giant, are extremely powerful, able to strike with extreme amounts of force. They act as guards to Shiin, Staying within a close proximity to his person, about 10 meters (roughly 33 feet), unless comanded by Shiin to move. The creatures take a lrage amount of magic power to miantain and fix if injured or destroyed. ***'Demon God Army: Demon Sage '(鬼神軍：魔人', 'Kishin- gun: Majin) one of the most powerful creatures the Shiin can summon is one of the four great demon sages. This being has the appearance of an old man with three vertical eyes, a long white beard, a cloak whith multiple white dots on it, and has no visable legs. The sage, refered to as''' Yuuri (悠里, Yūri) by Shiin possesses immense abilities, being able to move at high speeds and has incredable physical strength. Yuuri is one of the most costly beings magical power wise to summon and maintain, and costs even more to allow his transformation in his Empowered form. ****'''Empowered Form (権限書, Kengen-sho) is an enhances state of being for Yuuri. In this form his appearance changes drastically, his eyes taking on a triangular shape, his hair flairs about wildly, his hands take a more defined shape, having four fingers and a thumb, he gains two medal rings around his wrists, his teeth become sharper, and he starts to form some leg like appendages. In this form his abilities are agumented. He has increased speed and strength, and can release concentrated blasts of energy from his palms. *'Demon God Army: Grand General' (鬼神軍:大将軍, Kishin-gun Taishōgun) is the most powerful creature that can be summoned by Shiin. The Grand General is a being roughly half the size of the giant. The General has the ability to create Lesser Demons at will. It carries a massive double-edged broadsword to fight with. The General has an immense amount of power, being able to cleave a mountain in half wiht little effort, and has an incredable amount of speed, despite its size. The Grand General is the most costly on all Shiin's creatures to summon and maintain, as sell as to repair any damage done to its body. destruction of this creature causes a sever backlash of magical power consumption, taking roughly a third to half of the casters max magical power. Relationships Quotes Trivia He will serve as my main antagonist for my first fanfic stories. Yes, as anyone can plainly see, I have used Madara Uchiha and his Susanoo as the pictures and abilities for this character. I just simply made my own flare for his abilities. All pictures and credit go to Masashi Kishimoto and Naruto. His "summoned" creatues, while having used the term summoned, they are actually created by Shiin's own magical power. The "summoned" creatures and the basic premis behind them is based off the summoning of envoys from the manga series Muhyo & Roji's BSI by Yoshiyuki Nishi. His stats are: